Almost Normal
by Da Sweetest Tink
Summary: Max saves Alec...again


Max stood up on the space needle, her long brown hair flowing with the wind and revealing a barcode on the back of her neck. Logan was right she thought as she watched a transgenic walk the street below her look what I've done now. It had been months since the transgenics had risen their flag for the whole of Seattle to see. Things were as they should be transigenics walking the streets among those of the Seattle population that weren't made in a lab. But just because things were as the should be it didn't mean that all the problems had disappeared but at least there was a little normalness in her life again.  
  
Max walked quietly through the dark, it was so dark that even with all her cat DNA she could barely see, Alec followed her through the dark. CRASH. Max spun around "Sorry Max" said Alec who had just walked into a case and something had fallen out. Max shook her head in disapproval but continued on. Max let her puples dilate, a skill her feline DNA allowed her to do. Max could see the safe on the back wall so she took a step towards it but as she did so the cacophonous sound of alarms filled the air. "Logan had said there would be little to no security in the place, that we should be able to just walk right up to the safe" said Alec "Well I guess they decided to redecorate without telling us" said Max, realising that metal doors were coming down around the room. Max quickly ran towards an exit but had to slid on the floor as the metal doors were almost to the ground. She watched Alec slide to her side then they both jumped up and ran through the dark running into things. They finally reached an exit and stepped into the street making a clean getaway before the cops arrived.  
  
Logan was sitting at his computer when Max stormed into the room followed by Alec looking just as pissed. "I take it the job didn't go so well" said Logan "Not exactly" replied max then she started to go through the night's events "I guess they got some extra security put in that I didn't know about" replied Logan "I guess so" said Max. "I don't know what has got into you lately Logan" said Max in a firm voice as she walked out of the room followed by Alec. Once they had left Logan leaned on the desk and replaced the computer chair with his wheelchair then put on his glasses and continued his work on the computer.  
  
Max walked into Jampony and was greeted by Normal and his usual your late again speech but Max was deep in thought to pay any attention, the job last night had gone side ways but she still needed some dollar dollar to assist with the taking care of her own kind and to help Logan get eyes only back up and running, he had seemed so lost since he didn't have eyes only to keep him busy. "Hey my sista" cried Original Cindy "What's on ya mind? " she asked "Oh just stuff" said Max as she didn't want to go into detail about how she needed to find something worth a decent amount of cash to steal. "Hot run" cried Normal at the dispatch desk. Max swooped past and took the package in her hand then rode off.  
  
When Max arrived at the address that was on the package she looked at the place, it was big and probably had some stuff worth stealing. DING DONG Max rung the door bell and had to wait for almost five minutes before someone came to the door. "Jampony messenger" she said to the lady who answered the door. Max let her puples dilate so she could see better into the house, as she was scanning the room she noticed that the lady had a barcode on the back of her neck, when she came back to the door with the signature Max turned around and showed the lady her barcode but the lady just kinda looked in disapproval. Max couldn't understand why the lady was disapproving "Meet me at the space needle tonight at twelve" said the lady before closing the door.  
  
At twelve Max stood on top of the space needle and waited, she turned when she heard footsteps behind her "Hi I'm Taya" said the lady "Max" said Max as she looked the lady up and down "So you must be the back up I sent for" said Taya "Back up? " asked Max "Yes, I'm undercover here as the house maid, Mr Palety is big in the crime world, you name a crime he's been involved in it" "Taya, I have to tell you Manticore went down, it no longer exists, haven't you been watching the news, all the transgenics are walking the streets freely now" Taya stood there with a confused look on her face. "So Manticore is no more, I can go now and do my own thing" "Yes" replied Max The lady thanked Max and handed her some disks and some money, "I don't know but maybe you can do something with all of these" said Taya "What are they?" asked Max "Everything from Mr Palety's computer and the money is dirty but some people don't mind that ". With that Taya walked away to her freedom.  
  
"Logan" cried Max "Logan" she cried again Max walked into the office and Logan was in the process of getting into his computer chair but he seemed to be struggling, Max walked around to the other side of the desk and saw the wheel chair "Think you can hide things like this from me" she said "Why didn't you tell me? " asked Max "Why do you think Max because it's none of your business anymore" "Logan we may not be together but you should know I always got your back" Max put two things down on the desk "I made a friend on one of my deliveries, a transgenic undercover, she didn't even know Manticore had been taken down. The name Palety mean anything to you?" Logan got an exited look on his face "David Palety involved in every big crime in the city, probably assisted in making this country third world" "Well there is everything that's on his computer and some of his dirty money which should be enough to get eyes only back up and running again so you can tell Seattle about this bad bad man" "Thanks Max" said Logan "You know I'll be needing a transgenic cat burglar to help when I get eye's only up and running again so how about it?" "Sure I got your back, page me when you got something".  
  
Logan sat at his computer going through the disks when he came across something. He paged Max but got no response he called around trying to find her but no one seemed to know where she was. Logan didn't want to do this but he called Alec "Yo" said Alec "It's me Logan" "Logan how are things going for you?" "Fine listen have you seen Max?" "No sorry I haven't" "Alec I need you help, could you come round right now?" "Sure thing". Logan hung up the phone and waited for Alec to arrive.  
  
"Hey Logan" called Alec "Alec" replied Logan. Alec walked into the room and noticed Logan was in his wheelchair "Long story.but right now we've got bigger problems. David Palety big time crime guy, he's capturing transgenics and selling them to people all over the globe" "That's horrible but what's it got to do with me" "Max" said Logan "What do you mean by Max?" asked Alec "Max got me these disks through a transgenic working undercover for Manticore as a maid at David Palety's place, I did some more digging, there is a camera at the front of the house and when Max went to deliver a package and first met the transgenic she flashed her barcode and the camera caught it, she an easy target for him" "Max can handle herself" said Alec "I know but this guy is smart and takes excellent precautions" Alec looked over Logan's shoulder at the file names on the computer, Alec pointed at one "Open it" said Alec. Logan opened the file and I picture came up along with a security tape. "Play it" said Alec. Logan played the security tape. Logan and Alec sat and watched the tape of Alec and Max breaking into the place and almost getting caught. "You think he knew she was going to be there?" asked Alec. "Would explain why security was upped, he's been after her for a while" said Logan "I Bet" said Alec "I mean she got all that coverage on the news as the transgenics saviour of course he'd want her" said Alec as the pieces unravelled. "He knows where she worked because Normal was on TV telling everyone" said Alec as it came to him. "So he set up the package and the undercover transgenic it all makes sense now" "Except the money" chimed in Alec "That was probably the money the transgenic was given in return for putting on the act, maybe she felt guilty so he gave the money to Max" said Logan "Ah Logan always thinking the best of people but I doubt that's the case" "Well what to you think the case is?" asked Logan. At that moment a group of men with guns stormed into the place and had Alec and Logan at gun point, Alec took in the odds but there were to many for him to take alone and Logan wouldn't be much help. A man walked over and took Alec by the shirt and checked him for a barcode, "We got one" he screamed. Alec looked up to face Logan "Let me give you my thoughts on the case, the money was a tracking device, made to lead them to more transgenics" "Thankyou for that Alec" said Logan who flashed him the gun he was carrying. Alec made signals with his fingers counting down 3.2.1. At that second Alec jumped up and kicked the guy that had a hold of him and Logan began to shoot anything he could get a shot at. "Alec. I'm out" screamed Logan "Great" said Alec who was trying to get one of the guys off him, he flipped the guy off then kicked him in the side. "Alec" screamed Logan but before Alec could get to him one of the guys hit Logan with their gun and knocked him out. "Well then I guess it's just us" said Alec to the five or so men left standing, but at that moment a few more men stormed in and seconds later they had Alec's hands tied up and lead him to the van outside before knocking him unconscious.  
  
Alec woke up in a warehouse tied to a pole, He felt into his jacket pocket idiots he thought he still hand his phone. Alec felt his phone and finally found the right button, he put the phone on silent then dialled terminal city. Alec had good hearing and he could hear that Joshua had answered it. Alec started to talk "Joshua" he said "Alec" replied Joshua. Good thought Alec he can hear me. Alec began to hear footsteps coming towards the door so he quickly told Joshua his location just as the men walked through the door. "You fools" screamed the first man, "You left him unguarded.probably left him with his phone? ". Alec decided this was probably the best time to hang up so he did so just before one of the men took the phone from him. "Got it boss" said the man "Good" replied what Alec figured was the boss. A moment later Alec was left in the room with two guards hoping that Joshua figured it out.  
  
Max walked into Logan's place, it was a mess something had gone down here. Max proceeded into the study, it was I bigger mess then the rest of the house. Max heard Logan groan. "Max. ?" he said once she was in his vision. Max leaned down to him to let him tell her what happened but at that moment her pager went off, it was Joshua 911. Max got up and called Joshua "Little fella, Alec called. Trouble" "Alec's in trouble?" Max asked "Yes" replied Joshua " Where is he? " she asked. After she had the address off Joshua she was ready to walk out but Logan called her over and filled her in about David Palety and how she was played. It made her mad that she had been played and from talking to Logan she realised she may need some more help so she called terminal city and arranged for some help to met her at the warehouse.  
  
Max sped down the long dark streets of Seattle on her motorcycle, her hair blowing in the wind, her sunnies on, mentally preparing to rescue Alec. Max was the first to arrive at the warehouse. She parked her motorcycle in the shadows and waited till the others arrived. Just short of ten minutes later Max stood with Joshua, Mole and couple of X5's. They headed around the back staying close to the wall and in the shadows. Max stopped then at the back door and signalled two people on each side of the door, she slid the door open and the others joined her in the threshold. A few windows let in a good amount of light so they all scanned the room, nothing. They all followed Max to the middle of the room where she split them up into two and each group took a door. Joshua followed Max and one of the X5's into a smaller room that lead to a staircase. Max lead them up the staircase and into a hall, Max's senses were on high but it was Joshua who stopped, "Little fella" he whispered, "Listen". Max stood perfectly still and then she heard it, people on the floor above. The group silently moved down the hall towards the next set of stairs. They stopped in their tracks and stood backs to the wall as the door across from them began to open, Max got ready to fight but when Mole stuck his head through the door she stood down. She signalled for them to be silent and to follow her down the hall. They were so silent while creeping down the hall that you could have heard a pin drop thought one of the X5's. At the end of the hall were the stairs, they were dark and Max could only just see to the top of them, it was another hall. Great she thought more halls just what we need. They went up the stairs in pairs and once they were all in the hall Max assigned each of them a door, when they were each in front of the doors Max signalled for them to go in. Max had the room at the end of the hall, she put her hand on the handle but took it off when she heard voices from inside and one was unmistakably Alec's. The others gathered around the door and Max waved two fingers at the X5's to stand behind her, then two fingers pointed at Joshua and Mole and directed them to either side of the door. Max was ready then took a step back and kicked the door down. She stood in the doorway, two men she noted each was packing. The man on the right grabbed for his gun but didn't get a chance to use it as Max stormed in and grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the jaw, she took his gun and threw it to the floor. "Guns..Make.Me...Nervous" said Max as she kicked and punched him finally unconscious. The man on the left started to fire his gunn at Max but she dodged them and then Joshua grabbed the man and threw him against the wall leaving him in a heap on the floor. Max looked over and the two X5's were untying Alec "Max, am I glad to se you" said Alec "Let's get out of here" said Max. They got down to final floor before Max thought of something and stopped, "We're almost out Max, let's go" cried Alec "There are more guys in here" said Max "I don't hear anything" said Alec "There were only two men in there, there have to be more" said Max "Come to think of it the boss was in here to" said Alec "Palety ?" Max asked "I don't think so" said Alec. It was at that moment that Max heard something and the group of transgenics huddled back to back in the middle of the room. Then twenty or so men surrounded them, some were packin'. "Ok" Max cried "Looks like you've got us surrounded" "Way to state the obvious" said Alec who unlike Max had spotted the X5 over in the corner by the light switch. "Now" screamed Max and the X5 jumped up and turned the lights off. Each of the transgenics Max knew would be scopeing for an exit once the fighting started and Max hoped they had found one and could get there in the dark. Max headed for one of the windows and she could hear Alec following her, Max heard other windows smashing around the room and then she reached a window and smashed it before climbing through and turning around and waiting for Alec. Max saw the others at the car so she jumped on her motorcycle and Alec got on the back and they sped off.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP went Max's pager, It was Logan. Max arrived at Logan's house and called out to him "You paged" "Yeah I thought you might like to hear this, Palety's body was found in that warehouse, killed by friendly fired" "Good, one less thing to worry about, Thanks" said Max before leaving.  
  
Max arrived at work the next day and was greeted by a familiar voice "Max" called Alec "Max Thanks again for saving my ass back then" he's said "Your welcome" she replied "You did a good thing my sista" said Original Cindy "Yeah" said Max . "Do not attempt to adjust your set this is a streaming freedom bulletin", Max looked over at the TV and there it was eyes only back up and running, well I guess Logan had to get rid of that tracker money somehow thought Max who was so glad that Logan finally had something to keep him entertained. Things were slowly beginning to get back to normal for her then Joshua walked into Jampony well who needs normal anyway she thought before walking over to Joshua "Hey big fella" Max said as they walked out of Jampony together. 


End file.
